On a Bridge
by MeanMrsMustard
Summary: The hardest part of being a superhero isn't the day-saving feats you carry out each day. Sometimes, the mental stress is far more hurtful than any villainous scheme. Nothing helps on those days like someone who'll listen. Anyone will do.


_Sorry I'm not updating "Violet Mage," but I just went to a blood drive and I am pooped. This is the last of the stories I've already written, so I don't think I'll be on a daily update schedule anymore. I think I'll update "If I Ruled the World" tomorrow if I'm not too busy. _

* * *

There was a bridge over the river. It was one of those archy ones made of wood, with enough space for trolls to hide under on the riverbanks, and the center high enough to dangle your legs and not worry about getting your shoes wet.

A girl sat on the bridge. This particular bridge had no railing, so she was leaning back mostly on her arms. Occasionally, though, she'd pull herself up and look out onto the water, examining her reflection. Dark brown hair that framed her face and curled away from her shoulders, with bangs that nearly met her amber eyes. Light brown skin that didn't indicate any race, and a short pointy nose.

_This face belongs to two people_, she thought glumly. _Why does nobody else ever notice that?_ She didn't have time to finish that thought before she reminded herself that that wasn't true. Several people had noticed, and it had given her the fright of her life every time. _Why do I even bother? It just makes everything harder. The excuses. Changing clothes. Not knowing what I'm supposed to know or not know so nobody's suspicious. Do I really want to keep lying to my friends and family?_

She sighed as the train of thought chased itself around her head. Pulling the cape around herself, she drew her legs up to her chest and let a couple tears drip down her cheeks. She wiped them away absently and murmured, "I'm so alone…"

If she had been paying any attention she would've heard the footsteps or breathing before she heard the very soft voice.

"No you're not… you've got me…"

WordGirl tucked her head beneath her legs as her expression hardened. She didn't need to turn to identify that voice.

"What are you doing here?" she said in tones barely audible. "Are you following me? I know you do. You like looking at me."

There was a beat before she heard the _creak creak creak _of shoes against the almost-rickety planks the bridge was made of. Soon enough, there was someone sitting on her left, and she could tell he was watching her carefully by the tone of his voice.

"Well, no, actually. I was on a walk. I have a life, you know."

Just because she was miffed at having her private time interrupted, WordGirl took a verbal jab at the boy. She knew it probably hurt, and an instant after it came out of her mouth she regretted it, but she couldn't just go and apologize, could she? That would give him the wrong idea.

"More like your mom wants you to get more exercise." _Great. A _your mom _joke. Are there no lower depths?_

"I-I'll have you know that my personal life is none of your —"

She sighed. "Relax. It was a joke. Yes, it was in poor taste. Now can you please leave me alone?"

WordGirl finally sat up and eyed the boy next to her. He was watching her with an odd expression, like someone who's had his dreams crushed again and again but still always manages to let a little hope shine through. She smiled a little at Tobey, and there was a pause before she remembered she wasn't supposed to care about him and turned away again, curling up even tighter.

"Can… can I help you with something? Anything?" It sounded like there was nothing in the world he wanted more.

She was hesitant. "You… wouldn't understand…"

"Maybe," he replied, "but that won't stop me from listening."

And so she told him. She told him how she led a dual life, how she hated it. That she wished she could at least let her friends and family know. She told him about the hated excuses, all of them so ridiculous an Earth monkey could see through them.

Finally, she opened up the darkest part of her heart to him in a hushed voice, as if the trees might eavesdrop.

"Sometimes I hate it here. I'm so alone. I can't grow close to anyone, and I have so few friends. I have one fewer ever since Professor Boxleitner became Two-Brains. I'm surrounded by humans, but the only one who really knows who I am is Huggy. I… I'm not sure _I_ even know who I am. I don't know who my biological parents are. I don't know my birth name. Heck, I don't even know my species!"

She hunched over, clutching her face in her hands and resting her elbows on her knees. At first she recoiled from the arm around her shoulder, but she forced herself to stay still and accept the hug. After a couple minutes of sobbing, she finally sat up and looked Tobey in the eyes. He had a soft expression on his face, a gentle smile, and it almost seemed like he had tears of his own. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but closed it. Suddenly, she pulled his fragile human body into an embrace, holding him close to her.

"Thank you!" she whispered in his ear, and she felt and heard his heart rate accelerate. They hugged for a few moments before WordGirl pulled away from him, blushing bright red.

"I… uh, I have to go…" she squeaked, embarrassed. "Word up!" she cried as she dashed away toward home, her heart pounding.

_This isn't supposed to happen. He's a villain. He destroys things for fun. He isn't supposed to be nice. _

Becky's family noticed that their daughter was unusually quiet that night. Nobody mentioned anything.

* * *

_And there you have it. This is probably the last straight-up Tobecky shipfic I'll be doing in a while. Although they are always fun to do. _

_*insert usual PLS READ N REVIEW spiel here*_


End file.
